


A Satisfying Deal

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Everyone is Happy in the end, Gabriel makes a deal, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, the Empty would like to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gabriel wakes up in the Empty. Several other angels and one demon wake up as well, and they all want to return to living. Now to convince a certain trench coat-wearing entity to let them go... Gabriel has an idea.





	A Satisfying Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This grew a little bit of plot when I wasn't looking. I played fast and loose with canon here regarding the rules of the Empty, but if the writers can do it...
> 
> cross-posted to my tumblr @mrsimoshen.  
> created for spnkinkbingo, for the square Empty!Cas on my card.

Gabriel groans a curse as he fucks Cassy’s mouth in short, hard jabs, coming down the cosmic entity’s throat. He holds still for a long moment, pressed as deep as he can go, enjoying the warmth around his cock.

“Don’t be greedy, archangel,” a voice with a British accent purrs behind him, and Gabriel laughs and pulls free of Cassy’s mouth, making room for Crowley. He crawls back a bit from the active participants and leans against Raphael with a content sigh.

“That’s a beautiful sight,” he murmurs, and Raphael chuckles agreement.

The cosmic entity Gabriel’s taken to calling Cassy in his head is on his hands and knees, his head now held up by Crowley as the demon slowly fucks his mouth. Michael is kneeling behind Cassy, thrusting his cock in slow and hard and coaxing moans and whimpers out of that full throat, and louder, hungrier noises out of Anna, who’s lounging beneath Cassy, letting Michael fuck him into her.

Lucifer is lounging on the other side of the four, wrapped around Balthazar and idly nipping at the angel’s throat as they watch.

Gabriel leans into Raphael’s arm and allows his body to slowly return to being aroused, watching contentedly. Who’d have known waking here would lead to this?

 

 

_An undefined amount of time earlier…_

 

Gabriel wakes. He’s not sure why, at first – the desire for sleep is a heavy weight on his mind and on his limbs, and he’s so warm and comfortable. But he’s awake, and something is nagging at him. _Open your eyes_ , that little nagging voice says, _damn you, archangel, open your eyes and WAKE UP!_

Gabriel complies after a bit of inner grumbling, because he knows that voice, and complying to it was second nature, once upon a time.

 

_Laughter, warm and familiar. “Slow down, little one, we have all the time we could possibly want!”_

_Large hands grasping him around his waist, hoisting him up from where he was running-flying-running, beating his small wings so fast. He’s held securely against a warm chest, and the scent of snow and rain on a summer day and **home** surround him. _

_“My fast little flyer,” Lucifer says, still laughing. “He’s going to be faster than all of us one day, Michael.”_

_“I believe you are right, Lucifer.”_

_More warmth, wings the colors of the sunset on a summer day surrounding him and Lucifer in a loving embrace. The two persons holding him between them smile at each other, and then Michael leans in to kiss Lucifer, and he laughs and claps his hands. Michael laughs, too, and Lucifer beams down at him._

_“Precious Gabriel.”_

Gabriel’s eyes fly open with a choked scream of pain and rage and utter heartbreak. He hasn’t dreamt of his earliest days in centuries, maybe even millennia, has shoved it all away and so far down he’d thought it would never see the light of day again.

Now he’s caught in a mixture of horror and pain, and for a moment, he can’t think, can’t move.

The wave fades slowly, leaving him capable of functioning at least. He carefully looks around, not moving a muscle. Everything around him is black, deepest darkness – nothingness. But he can see. A strange non-light is permeating everything, enough to allow him to see the vast nothingness that surrounds him. Where in the name of everything holy and unholy did he end up?

Another memory tickles his brain, this one of his Father. He spoke about a place like this once, before they had to lock Amara away, before everything changed. What did he call it...?

“The Empty,” Gabriel breathes. Well, the name certainly fits. There is absolutely nothing here, and as more of the memory of his Father speaking of the place returns, Gabriel’s agile mind begins to wonder at that. If all demons and angels who die end up here – why is no one else around?

Gabriel wouldn’t be Gabriel if he didn’t decide to explore soon after. He very carefully gets up from the bit of black floor where he’d been laying – and why did he end up on the floor? - and starts wandering around on silent feet. He finally notices something - a tiny tug on his Grace, barely more than what a human might feel if bitten by a mosquito, but it’s there. Gabriel follows the tug, because whatever, he’s already dead, and he hasn’t found anything of interest yet.

What he finds isn’t quite what he expected – though he really isn’t sure what he expected.

He recognizes the skin Michael is wearing as the young John Winchester – apparently, his big brother liked the vessel’s “fit” if he kept it. Then the realization strikes. If Michael is here, in this nowhere place, then he died.

Gabriel sinks to his knees next to the half-submerged, sleeping form of his brother and makes a small, pained sound. He _knew_ Michael had been locked in the Cage with Lucifer and the two humans Sam and Adam – but how did his brother _die_?

Very slowly, Gabriel reaches out one hand. Even more slowly, he lets it sink onto his brother’s chest – and snatches it back immediately as Michael’s eyes snap open.

“ _Gabriel!_ ”

It’s a gasped-out sound, his name, Michael’s eyes wide and horrified. The eldest of the archangels reaches out, too quick, jerky, and grabs Gabriel’s arm hard.

“What are you doing here… they said… Lucifer said… _how_?”

“Did you know there are alternate timelines?”

Michael stares, obviously utterly confused, and so Gabriel explains. His brother’s eyes grow more and more disbelieving, then horrified, as Gabriel speaks.

…and then I woke up here, and I have no idea why, but I want to get back.” Gabriel shakes his head. “I have no idea what happened in the meantime, or even how long that meantime was, but sleeping away eternity? No, thank you.”

Michael nods, still processing. “Do you think… that alternate me, do you think he made it? Came to… _our_ reality?”

“I hope not, but given the Winchesters’ track record with really bad luck? It’s likely.” Gabriel makes a face. “Another reason to go back. I owe that fucker a death.”

Michael winces, and Gabriel reaches out his other hand to gently stroke his brother’s face. “How did you end up here, Michael? Last I heard, you had gotten locked up in the Cage, too.”

Michael shivers. “I did,” he rasps. “It was awful. I have no idea how L-Lucifer withstood it for so long and remained sane. I shattered fast – even before Death showed up to take back Sam Winchester’s and Adam Milligan’s souls. Without those bright lights… I begged Lucifer to end me every time I had a rational moment.” The archangel closes his eyes and whimpers. “He refused for so long… and then I made him. By Heaven, Gabriel, _what did I do?_ ”

Michael curls himself around Gabriel and hides his face in his chest, crying in great, heaving sobs now. Gabriel blinks before he wraps his arms around his brother, holding him tightly.

It takes a while before Michael calms, though Gabriel has a feeling time doesn’t have the meaning here that it does elsewhere. Finally, the eldest of the archangels raises his head again. Dark eyes are rimmed red and still watery, but there’s a new determined light in them, and when Michael speaks, Gabriel can’t help but grin.

“Let’s find a way out of here, Gabriel. I owe that alternate me a death, too.”

 

Gabriel explains how he found Michael as they wander through the dark nothingness surrounding them, and Michael muses on that for a while. “It might be because I was awake before you found me,” he murmurs. “I don’t know what woke me, but all of a sudden, I was awake. The last thing I remember before that was Lucifer holding me as I… as I died.”

Gabriel squeezes his brother’s hand tightly. “So maybe there are others? Do you feel anything?”

“Yes,” Michael says slowly, looking around. “Somewhere that way, I think?”

“Agreed,” Gabriel tells him. “I can sense it, too. Want to go see who we find?”

Michael smiles at him and nods, and lets Gabriel take the lead.

 

They find Anna, who is already wide awake and staring as they approach. The red-haired angel first slaps Michael, then hugs him, then does the same to Gabriel before she even says the first word to them.

“Where are we?” is what she finally asks. Michael points to Gabriel, who recites the whole explanation again. Anna stares at him as if he grew another pair of wings after he’s done.

“So… there is a way to return?” she asks. “A way to… get another chance?”

“Don’t know for sure yet,” Gabriel grins, wide and fierce, “but we’re going to damn well find out. Want to come, little sister?”

Anna glances over her shoulder into the black nothing, then at Gabriel, and then at Michael. Gabriel waits, watching as Michael raises his head a little but lets her search his face, his eyes. Finally, she nods.

“Oh yes, I’m coming. I didn’t Fall and then became an angel again just to roll over and give up now.”

 

Gabriel leads the way, still following that inner tug, and he listens a little to the low conversation Anna and Michael have behind him. When Michael whispers, “I am _so_ sorry, little sister,” and Anna replies with “It’s forgiven, big brother,” he smiles happily. Maybe dying changed things up for the better.

The next person they find is Raphael, who is quietly confused until Michael tells him the entire story of how Gabriel found him, how they found Anna, and what they intend to do. Raphael sits and looks at them for a long moment.

“What would our purpose be once we returned?” he finally asks, his voice a little unsure. “If Father abandoned us…”

“We make our own purpose, Raphael.” Michael glances at Anna, then at Gabriel. “We have two excellent advisors in how to do that already.”

Raphael holds Michael’s gaze for a long moment, and then he nods. “Yes… yes, I think I want to return Heaven to what it was supposed to be, once.”

 

When they find Lucifer, he’s already awake and walking, and looking so very determined.

He also gets defensive fast when he sees Anna and Gabriel and Raphael. Then he falters.

“Michael?”

Michael makes a pained sound and lurches forward, arms outstretched. “Lucifer.”

Lucifer wraps his arms around Michael, clinging to him. “I’m so sorry, Michael, so _fucking_ sorry,” the Fallen angel breathes, and that’s when Gabriel exchanges a glance with Raphael and they both lead Anna a few paces away and sit down with their backs to the two archangels, firmly _not listening in._

When they are joined after quite a while by Lucifer and Michael, Lucifer’s eyes are red-rimmed too, but he’s smiling.

Lucifer’s explanation of what happened after Gabriel died has them all even more determined to find a way out, and since Gabriel’s “radar” works so well, they let him take point again.

 

“Oh my Dad, it’s the demon and the peacock,” is Lucifer’s comment when they find Balthazar and Crowley. The two are already bickering as they approach, and it takes both Raphael and Michael holding Lucifer back by the shoulders to keep him from going for Crowley’s throat.

_“He hurt Nick_ ,” is all Lucifer growls in explanation, and while neither Raphael nor Anna get it, Gabriel hisses.

“Nick was – is – his vessel. Apparently, he liked the man.”

“He _prayed_ to me.” Lucifer sounds _wrecked_ as he says it. “I need to get back to him. He’s… he’s special.”

Crowley sneers, and opens his mouth, and Balthazar claps a hand over it immediately.

“Don’t, Crowley.”

The demon glares, but when Balthazar pulls his hand back, he only huffs and remains silent.

Explanations take a little longer, this time, as they include bickering and several threats by Lucifer to wring Crowley’s neck before everyone is more or less up to speed on what happened while they were… sleeping.

“So this alternate Michael now possesses Dean Winchester?” Raphael asks, disbelieving. “Who thought that to be a good idea?”

“Dean Winchester, presumably.” Michael makes a face. “What did you do to drive him that far, Lucifer?”

The archangel looks up with a heavy sigh. “Ever heard the term ‘suicide by cop’ Michael?”

Anna, Balthazar and Gabriel both hiss, while Crowley frowns. Michael blinks. “So… you wanted him to kill you? Lucifer, _why_?”

“Why not?” the former devil asks back. “You were dead, Gabriel was dead, Raphael was dead. Dad is somewhere “reconnecting” with Amara. The combination of the residue of the Mark, my own idiocy and their meddling distanced my son from me before I could even get to know him and try to change. So yeah, suicide by Winchester was damn tempting. And it worked. And then Nick prayed to me, and I woke up here.”

“Do you think it might have been that prayer that… woke all of us?” Gabriel asks hesitantly. Lucifer shakes his head.

“I was awake when something pulsed through here… it disappeared, and I tried to follow it because I damn well want out of here, but I couldn’t find it anymore.”

_“WHY are you all awake?”_

The voice has them jump, then whirl into action – and Gabriel is quietly proud to see they all still remember how they fought side by side instead of against each other.

The empty blackness in front of them splits, once, and then a figure stands where there was emptiness before.

“Castiel?” Crowley murmurs, frowning. “What did that angel do now?”

“That’s not Castiel,” Anna replies immediately, body tense and guarded. “He does a good job copying the vessel’s appearance, and even the angelic grace signature beneath – but that isn’t Castiel.”

Gabriel has to agree. There is a warmth to the seraph that isn’t present within this version of him, and Castiel doesn’t usually display that little sarcastic half-smile that’s on the face of this one.

“Father spoke about you,” Michael says slowly, looking the fake Castiel up and down. “You’re the guardian of this place.”

“Your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity,” not-Castiel agrees, hand spread wide and smirking. “Now that we’ve cleared that up, could you all do me the favor and go back to sleep?”

“Not going to happen,” Gabriel informs it. “I want back.”

“Well, too bad, little Messenger. You died. For real this time. Game over. Do not pass go, do not collect 2.000 cash.”

Gabriel snorts. “Castiel – the real one – died for real and came back, so there has to be a way.”

The thing wearing Castiel’s face snarls. “Castiel,” it spits, “is a special case and I never let him go of my own free will. But Your “father” snatched him every time before he was fully in here, and I couldn’t hold him. None of you are in that unique position, so you will all go back to sleep, or I _will_ make you.”

“You can’t,” Crowley drawls. He’s quietly made his way forward and now stands flanked between Michael and Balthazar, smiling a thin little smile. “If you could, you’d already have done it. Maybe you could do it to me, or to Balthy here, or even Anna… but these four? Archangels, buddy. Heaven’s most terrifying weapons. They’re too powerful for you to mind-whammy them, aren’t they?”

The entity snarls again, lashing out – but Michael and Raphael both raise an arm, and whatever the entity intended to do, it never even reaches Crowley.

Gabriel thinks he can see, for the first time, a glimmer of worry in stolen eyes.

“I have a proposal to make,” he announces quietly, reaching out along ancient mental pathways to his siblings. His grin widens as they all immediately respond favorably, though Raphael blinks and Lucifer raises an expressive eyebrow as he lets them _see_ his idea.

“A proposal that you all go back to sleep?” the entity snarls. “Because I _want_ to sleep, and for that you _need_ to sleep.”

“Not quite, no.” Gabriel watches with a slight smile as his siblings start to form a circle around the entity, careful to keep the non-archangels safely between them. “You see, we _really want to_ return to being alive, and nothing you can say is going to change that. You also really want to get rid of us – so let us convince you why we want to return.”

“Method of our choosing,” Lucifer continues, grinning now. “You don’t get to use your powers until after we’re done, and in return, we won’t attempt to harm you.”

The entity wearing Castiel’s appearance doesn’t try to tell them they’ve got no power here, this time, because it’s gotten obvious that at least the archangels _do_. “What’s in it for me?”

“A new experience,” Michael replies with a small smile playing around his mouth. “Surely even a nigh-omnipotent being is mildly interested in those. And we’d make it a good one, too.”

“All we ask in return is that you let us go if we convince you there’s something for us in living,” Balthazar chimes in. “Unharmed, without memory losses.”

“And with no interference from you,” Anna adds. “Or any agents you might have access to. We get to live our lives in peace.”

“You have me curious,” the entity mutters, obviously unwilling to admit it out loud.

“So this is the deal.” Gabriel’s voice carries an undertone of glee as he stares the entity wearing Castiel’s face down. “You get a taste of why we all want to return to being alive, and if we manage to _satisfy_ your curiosity, you send us _all_ back to Earth, healthy and without any loss of memory, and let us live our lives without any interference from you or any agents you might have. If we don’t - you send us all back to sleep.”

Crowley grins at Gabriel from the other side of the circle they formed around the entity – and fuck it, Gabriel’s going to call it Cassy in his head for now, because “the entity” sounds way too pompous for his taste. Apparently, the demon is impressed by their abilities to make a deal airtight. Gabriel decides he’s going to remind the demon he was Loki for quite some time, and the nickname “Silvertongue” didn’t just come from his skills between the sheets. Just as soon as they’re done with Cassy here.

The entity turns in a slow circle, watching them all carefully. “You will not attempt to harm me, and you will not attempt to take anyone who is not standing here, right now.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel confirms quietly, holding out a hand. “Do you agree?”

“I agree,” Cassy replies and shakes his hand, and then blinks as blue-green light swirls around their clasped hands. “What was that?”

“Oh, just one of the perks of making a deal when you’ve been playing with pagan rules for quite some time.” Gabriel grins. “Neither of us are now able to back out of this deal, darlin’. And you can’t lie and tell us we didn’t hold up our end of the deal once we’re done.”

Cassy stares for a moment. “I think I like you,” he says reluctantly. “Alright, what did you have in mind for your ‘demonstration’?”

“This,” Gabriel says, using their clasped hands to pull Cassy in for a kiss. He gets a surprised noise in return, and for a moment, the body against his is stiff as a board. Then he licks over chapped lips and runs both hands up Cassy’s arms, and the being gasps and goes pliant against him.

 

 

_Now…_

 

Michael groans as he comes, digging his nails sharply into Cassy’s hips. The entity groans around the cock in his mouth, bucking his hips and Anna laughs.

“He liked that, Michael,” she breathes, reaching up to scratch her own nails over pale skin, getting a whine in response that has Crowley groan and pick up the pace. Michael chuckles, a little breathless, and pulls back slowly.

“Anyone else want to add to the mess in his hole?” he asks, grabbing both cheeks and spreading them apart to get a good look. “Damn, he’s open.”

“Think we can double-stuff him?” Balthazar asks, lazily thrusting his hips forward into Lucifer’s hand. “After he’s made the lady come, of course.”

“Greedy,” Lucifer admonishes with a grin, at the same time as Raphael hums.

“Let me check,” the archangel murmurs, dropping a kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder before getting up. He leans in to kiss Michael, too, before turning to Cassy. “I agree, he really is nicely opened up.”

Cassy whines and bucks as Raphael’s long fingers slide into him, and Gabriel hisses in something approaching sympathy – the entity got fucked by four of them by now, and none of them are small. “How’s it look, Raphe?”

“Slick,” the archangel replies dryly. “And very open. He is taking four of my fingers easily.” He moves his hand a little harder, rocking the entity against Anna again, who moans in appreciation.

“I think our sister would appreciate a little more movement,” Michael murmurs, making room for Raphael, who chuckles.

“I have a better idea,” he counters. “Crowley, if you would?”

The demon laughs breathlessly, using both hands to hold Cassy still as he fucks his mouth until he comes with a strangled moan. The entity splutters and swallows, licking his lips as Crowley pulls back with a satisfied groan.

“Anna, would you mind switching positions with Lucifer?” Raphael smiles at their sister. “I’m sure our cosmic entity here will like eating you out.”

Anna purrs happily. “I like your idea, Raphael.” She scoots back as Michael pulls Cassy up by the shoulders easily, and Lucifer crawls over. The fallen angel leans in for a long, hungry kiss with her before lying down on his back in the spot Anna just vacated, slowly stroking his cock.

“Crawl forward a bit,” Raphael instructs the entity, underlining his order with a hard thrust of his fingers into the come-slick hole. Cassy moans and complies, shuffling forward until he’s positioned above Lucifer’s cock. His eyes are no longer blue, but black from lid to lid.

“Nice and slow,” Raphael instructs, pulling his fingers free to let the entity sink down on his brother’s thick cock slowly. Lucifer groans.

“Fuck, he’s dripping,” he breathes. “Now, who’s joining me?”

Raphael glances to Balthazar, who is busy with Crowley, then at Gabriel, who waves a hand. “Me, apparently. Anna, want to come a little closer so he can reach you?”

“I really like this idea,” Anna murmurs, carefully straddling Lucifer’s chest until she’s close enough to knot her fingers in black hair and pull Cassy’s mouth to her pussy. “Get to work,” she tells him, then moans as the cosmic entity complies.

Raphael smirks, working long fingers in beside Lucifer’s cock. “I really like this idea, too, dear.”

Michael chuckles, patting Cassy on the hip and coming over to drape himself against Gabriel’s back. His hand slides down to cup Gabriel’s renewed erection. “Want some help with that?” he purrs, and Gabriel sighs and nods.

“Please.”

Michael strokes him slowly, nibbling on his neck as they watch Raphael, Lucifer and Anna continue to wreck the being wearing Castiel’s appearance, and on the far side of the main attraction, Crowley slowly riding Balthazar. “Maybe we should repeat something like this once we’re all back home,” the older archangel muses. Gabriel snorts.

“I don’t think the real Castiel would be up for this.”

“Probably not,” Michael murmurs, tightening his hand on Gabriel’s cock as Raphael thrusts into the entity with a groan, “but we’re more than enough without him.”

“Want to get wrecked, Mike?” Gabriel moans, rocking his hips a little.

“Maybe,” his brother hums, “and maybe I want to see you wrecked, Gabriel.”

Gabriel whimpers, sinking back into Michael’s warmth as Raphael begins to fuck into Cassy, making the entity whimper and moan, which in turn draws moans out of Anna, who is still holding Cassy’s mouth to her pussy by his hair.

 

They play with the increasingly-willing entity for what feels like a long time, making  good use of their above-average stamina to thoroughly wreck him. By the time they finally let him sink down to the floor, he’s covered in come stains and marks from teeth and nails, his lips puffy and red, his hole so loose, and filled with so much come, that it’s running down his legs in slow rivulets.

The angels and lone demon share glances. Gabriel finally crouches down to pet messy black hair.

“Satisfied?” he simply asks.

The cosmic entity groans, slowly rolling to his back. “You certainly are creative,” he rasps, voice ruined both from his shouts and from getting so many cocks rammed down his throat. “Yes, I think I can see why you would not want to sleep.”

Michael smiles slowly. “So you will send us back.”

“I will.” The entity does not bother getting up. “Please take your time dying.”

A bright flash has them all close their eyes…

 

“Gabriel shared interesting news with me,” Lucifer murmurs weeks later, back within his vessel and watching the Winchesters work on a plan to get rid of the alternative Michael. “Something about you wanting to get wrecked by us?”

Michael glances at his sibling from the corner of his eye. “What if it was true?”

“I’d say, let’s get rid of that impostor quickly so we have reason to celebrate,” Lucifer smirks, his wings, invisible to everyone else, brushing Michael’s.

The Viceroy of Heaven shivers a little and nods. “Good idea.”

Lucifer laughs.


End file.
